


Comfort

by youremykindoftrouble



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, carol still kicks butt at terminus and saves everyone, mika lives, slow burn caryl, slow-burn, written pre-terminus so don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremykindoftrouble/pseuds/youremykindoftrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially a prompt response from Tumblr... "It's not meant to bend like that." After Carol and Tyreese liberate Terminus, she notices Daryl isn't following them any more. She heads back to find him, but he's hurt. A bit of pre-fluff, Caryl snuggles, and Carol gives Rick a piece of her mind.<br/>Now a multi-chap! It lines up at the end with my 'The Farm' arc, which is set post series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is one I wrote before 'No Sanctuary' aired and posted it on ninelives. Obviously, as you'll see if you read on, I have changed some things that happened pre-'No Sanctuary', and everything that occurs onwards of that is massively non-canon in terms of plot.  
> I hope you enjoy! All will be revealed, I promise.

  “Where’s Daryl?” Carol gasped, hunched over with her hands braced on her knees. “Glenn? Rick? Oh, shit, where did he go?” Her legs wobbled with exertion and her vision swam.

  “I don’t-” Glenn gagged on his weak breath. “He was there at the gates! Gone after that.”

  “We have to… We have to go back!” She looked around at the bedraggled group of Terminus escapees. She took in another hard-earned breath. “We’re going back to find him.”

  “Carol,” Rick said apologetically. “We can’t go back, we can’t risk anybody.”

  “Oh, fuck off, Rick.” She snapped. Rick gaped at her. “He would do anything for you and you’d just leave him there? Like you left me, huh? Like you left Carl to look after Judith after he shot his own mother? Just piss off because you’re looking out for yourself, again?”

  “We’ll talk about this later.” He tried to shut her down.

  “We will.” She glowered, and stalked off back towards the burning community.

  Glenn staggered after her, hocking up a glob of phlegm as he left. Maggie and Michonne followed, before Carl, Bob, and Abraham followed, Carl glancing back over his shoulder at his father with an inscrutable expression.

  Tyreese jogged a fussy Judith in his arms and gestured Mika to join him at his side. “C’mon, we’ll find somewhere to hole up until they find him.” He prompted the remaining people. They followed him in the direction they had, until very recently, been running at full speed. Carol cast a quick glance over her shoulder as they split up once again.

  “We’ll find him.” Carl squeezed her arm unexpectedly. “He was right behind us, I promise.”

  “I know he was.” She replied. Her voice was hard and trembling with suppressed fear. They trudged on in silence, eyes and ears sharp for any sounds that could give away any surviving Terminus citizens.

  “ _Carol!_ ” Maggie hissed. “D’you hear that?”

  They paused for a beat until they all clearly heard the snapping of branches and muffled curses headed towards them. Abraham hefted his crowbar and stepped in front of them, ready to defend them.

  “You better show me who you are pretty damn smartly, son.” He drawled.

  “Came back for me then?” Daryl quipped as he staggered around a tree, heaving with exhaustion and coated in walker muck.

  “Oh my god!” Carol choked and stumbled for him. “Daryl, I thought they’d gotten you…” She laid a hand on either side of his neck and pressed her forehead to his chest. He hissed in pain and arched away from her enough to pull his arm from between them.

  “M’fine. You alright?”

  She pulled away, sniffling and wiping her face of tears and snot. He snickered and offered her his red rag. She gave a watery laugh and blew her nose. “Just fine.” She whispered.

  The way he cradled one arm against his midriff caught her attention.

  “You’re hurt?”

  “Think it’s broken.” He held it up for her to see. It was most definitely broken about halfway up his forearm. It had a defined break, and the broken part hung at an angle towards the ground. The fingertips on that hand were bright white under the grime and walker muck and flopped limply. “ _Mother fuck!_ ” He snarled as the bone shifted from its delicate balance and his hand drooped even more. “Got it jammed in the fence when I jumped over an’ couldn't catch myself ’fore it snapped.”

  Bob stepped forward. “I can’t do anything until we find somewhere to settle down for tonight, but it looks pretty clean from here. Can you hold on ’til then?”

  Daryl swayed slightly from the pain. “Gonna have to. It ain’t meant to bend like that, huh.” He sagged towards Carol, and Glenn leaped forward to help her manage his dead weight as he passed out from exhaustion and pain.

  Carol got under one of his arms, Glenn took the other side, and they hauled him back in the direction they’d come. 

 

* * *

  By the time Daryl came to later that night, Bob had set his arm and bound it as best he could with some physiotherapist tape and crude splints made from the bamboo stakes found in the garden of the house they were staying in overnight.

  “Ccc…?” He slurred. “M’arm’s hurts…”

  Tara, who had been keeping watch over him, headed out into the hall and beckoned to Carol, who was pacing with Judith in her arms.

  She passed Judith off on the way into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached to brush his hair off his face and his eyes fluttered. He mumbled her name and she hummed at him. He turned his cheek against her fingers and let her stroke his face.

  “Arm’s fuckin’ killin’ me.” He sighed as she began finger-combing his hair.

  “I’ll get you some painkillers once Bob comes back, okay, pookie?” She soothed.

  “Could kiss it better.” He suggested. He was falling asleep again and half delirious with pain, and as a result had lost his brain-to-mouth filter. She laughed softly. “Didn’t think y’were alive.” He said, shifting a little and opening his eyes. “Then you come burstin’ in like some warrior queen all covered in clay and shootin’ the fuck outta e’rybody… Felt like a real dumbass even thinkin’ it, after that.”

  “I’m okay.” She said.

  “You’re fuckin’ indestructible is what’cha are…” He agreed.

  She ceased her absentminded petting of his hair and face and made to get up. “I’ll get you some water and pain stuff, okay?”

  “Come back soon.” He said, and shut his eyes again.

  He was wide awake when she came back. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling and he was ashen-skinned.

  “Daryl? Is your arm hurting?”

  He made a noise of dissent. “Y’know what they were doing in there?”

  “Terminus?” She asked, setting the glass of water and a pill on the bedside table.

  “Cannibals.” He managed.

  She became worried all of a sudden, that maybe the events at Terminus had finally done him in. After everything he had been through and kept going, what he had seen during the Governor’s attack, losing Beth? Witnessing the horrors of the false sanctuary may have broken him. She pressed her palm to his forehead, looked into his eyes.

  “You know where we are, right, Daryl?” She checked, looking for symptoms of shock.

  “Ain’t in shock. Just… Kinda fucks you up, y’know?”

  “Of course it does,” She soothed as she rearranged his pillow and smoothed his blankets. She had felt the chill in the air outside and knew it would get cold soon. “But you’ll be fine. That was an isolated group of people, Daryl. Not everything is like that.”

  He made a noise in his throat. “You gonna sleep any time soon?” He asked as she yawned.

  “I’m not sure.” She admitted. “I don’t like my chances.”

  “You could sleep here.” He said, trying to be nonchalant. “If y’wanted to, I mean.” He fidgeted with the blanket with his good hand. After a couple of beats, he dared to glance up at her face. She placed her hand on his stomach.

  “I’m not going to hurt your arm?” She asked.

  He reached for and downed the pain pill. “Remember bein’ on the road before we found the Greene’s farm?”

  She laughed quietly. “And Glenn somehow ended up spooning you?”

  He snorted. “Ain’t nothing gonna hurt me worse than Glenn fuckin’ drooling on me… An’ I’d probably sleep better with you here. C’mon.” He flipped the covers back.

  She kicked off her boots before she turned off the lantern and slipped under the blankets. The sheets were clean and she was infinitely glad they’d managed to give everybody, unconscious Daryl included, a scrub down with no-rinse body wash they’d found in a camping kit in the house. There had also been some spare clothes in the drawers, so everybody was slightly cleaner than usual.

  The body heat in the blankets wrapped around her and she all but melted into a puddle on the mattress. She draped her arm over his waist and he shifted so he could wrap his good arm around her.

  “This okay?” She murmured into the darkness.

  “S’okay.” He confirmed.

  “I’m glad you’re okay.”

  “I’m glad we decided to share those nine lives.” He teased groggily.

  He kissed the top of her head and let her snuggle closer, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review and tell me what you think! This is basically the story of how they got from Terminus to my own post-series arc, which is called 'The Farm' and (surprise, surprise!) is set on a farm that they group has managed to make into their own little community. There are twenty-five or so stories in that arc so if you'd like to check them out you should head over to ninelives. I'm under the same name there :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up! Enjoy :)

 

 Carol woke up in the middle of the night to Daryl’s panicky gasps.

  “Daryl?” She was instantly awake, her hands flying to his good arm and rubbing soothingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay…” She hushed him. She reached up to stroke his face gently, and he stilled without waking.

  She propped herself on her elbow and watched him for a moment. His eyes were tightly shut, brows drawn together. He tossed a little and ground his teeth with anxiety. She reached to smooth his forehead free of his frown, and his eyes snapped open in the half-light provided by the unusually bright moon. He lay completely frozen, gasping, staring with glassy eyes up at the ceiling.

  She waited for him to come out of the in-between sleep stage, but he lay stock still until she rubbed her fingertips across the furrows on his brow.

  “Shit!” He exploded, flailing violently. His closed fist thumped her upper arm and she sucked in a pained breath, but didn’t move away.

  “Daryl?” She tried again. “You’re okay…”

  “Carol?” He croaked, sitting up with his broken arm strapped to his chest. “Oh fuck, are y’okay?”

  “I’m fine,” She rubbed his shoulder calmingly. “Are you?”

  He didn’t look fine. His eyes were still a little wild, and his chest was heaving as he reacquainted himself with the room they’d taken last night. He shrugged unevenly and shook his head. “Beth got taken.” He said. “It was just me an’ her an’ then I lost her.”

  Carol shifted closer and tucked against his side. She lay her head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm reassuringly. “Lost her?”

  “Walkers came bustin’ in, I sent her runnin’ out the other side’a the house. Got out there and there was this car takin’ off… Followed it all night, lost it at an intersection. I just sorta… I just sat down and _stopped_.”

  “Oh, sweetheart.” She sighed.

  “I lost her.” He mumbled dejectedly. “Can’t even tell Maggie what really happened. Just said ‘she’s gone’ an’ she probably thinks her lil’ sister’s dead ’cause a me.”

  “If she’s alive, we’ll find her. You know that, right?”

  “All sorts’a shit can happen to someone alive out here…” He croaked. “Gives me nightmares. Thinkin’a what could be happenin’ to her… Wonderin’ if she might be better off dead, even if means she’s walkin’ round out there.” His voice trembled. “She’s just a fuckin’ kid.” He swallowed thickly.

  She pressed up closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. He buried his face in her hair and moaned with grief.

  “I pretty much killed her.” He whispered.

  “You saved her for so long,” She shook him gently. “Don’t you ever, _ever_ , think anything that happens is on you. We’ve all done horrible things and made hard decisions, and even though it hurts you have to carry on, okay? Don’t dwell.”

  He looked at her and she felt her heart break at the agony in his eyes. “I didn’t find her.” He searched her face, looking for judgment or scorn. As always, she was just looking back at him, all soft and sweet and worried for him.

  “You will.” She cupped his cheek. He lay back down, hissing at the pain in his arm but unwilling to relinquish the comfort of her warm body against his.

  She shifted until she was curled tightly against him, holding him.

  They both lay awake in the darkness, unable to sleep, but finding some respite in each others presence.

 

* * *

  They walked for almost a whole day, a motley, limping group, wearily batting aside walkers and dragging their feet through the leaf litter. Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Bob had a little water left over, and at five in the afternoon they stopped at a group of abandoned cars to drink and rest. Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita began clearing cars of anything useful, and after insisting Daryl sit down, Carol joined them.

  “He told me about what you did.” Eugene said by way of greeting. “How you got left behind for putting those dying people outta their misery.”

  “Rick?” She asked, crawling backwards out of the car she was digging through.

  “Daryl.” Abraham leaned on the hood of the car. “He was so out of it when you showed up, he was sitting on the floor in that train car goin’ on about you like the sun shines outta your ass…” He grinned. “Poor bastard thought he’d lost his damn mind when you bust on in.”

  “Rick did what he thought was right…” Carol said, unable to shake her loyalty even now. “It wasn’t though.” She steeled herself. “We used to have a council because he didn’t want the burden of being the leader… Not until it suited him, anyway.” She shrugged.

  “He’s the only one who doesn’t worship the ground you walk on, ma’am.” Abe said sincerely.

  She swallowed her tears down, surprised by the sudden rush of emotion. “Really?” She squeaked.

  “You’re a sweet lil’ thing,” He shrugged with a chuckle. “I can see why.”

  He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and headed towards the others with the bag of supplies they’d found so far.

  “I thought maybe you two were together.” Rosita commented.

  “Me and Daryl?” Carol asked, glancing over at him where he sat, scowling.

  “Mm hmm.” She hummed cheerfully. “How two people can be so obviously made for one another but not be doing the nasty is beyond me.”

  Carol choked a little. “It’s not like that!” She protested. “Daryl is my best friend… I’m pretty sure it’s mutual.”

  Rosita snorted. “Please. He wouldn’t stop telling us _all_ about you… He thought you could be dead and his voice got so husky it could’a pulled a dogsled.”

  Carol laughed at that. “I shouldn’t be laughing.” She pulled herself up. “I’ve killed more than just the people at Terminus in the last three weeks.” She admitted.

  “More?” She asked.

  “My adopted daughter, she… She wasn’t well. She stabbed Mika and was going to kill Rick’s baby.” Carol set her jaw and tried to hide the anguish her confession had caused. “I had to do something.” She glanced over to where Mika was slumped exhaustedly next to Daryl, and felt tears threaten at the way the little girl looked so listless and was obviously still in pain from the healing stab wound. She let out a little sob when the blonde girl tried to offer Daryl the painkillers Carol had given her, overwhelmed by her sweetness and praying that she wouldn’t ever lose it.

  “Oh, honey,” Rosita came around the car. “Don’t cry.”

  She hugged Carol tightly and petted her hair while she sobbed, unleashing the stress of the last God-knew-how-long.

 

* * *

  They slept in the cars that night. They had enough tinned food to each have a few mouthfuls, and then piled into vehicles to sleep. Abraham and Maggie took watch.

  Carol curled up on the bench seat next to Daryl and he slung his arm around her. Mika was stretched out on the back seat, unable to sleep sitting up because of her wound. Carl hesitated outside the door a moment.

  “Can I sleep in here tonight?” He asked.

  “Of course you can.” Carol patted the space next to her.

  “Somethin’ happen with your dad?” Daryl asked.

  “I just… It’s weird, y’know?” Carl scuffed his toe on the asphalt. “He bit that guy’s throat out.” He whispered. “And he keeps looking at me like I’m going to drop dead or something, and it’s just… Weird.” He fidgeted.

  “Get in,” Carol instructed, reaching for him. He went willingly, scooting near to her and snuggling into her arms. “You can sort it all out with him in the morning. Does he know you’re here?”

  Carl nodded.

  “Where’s your hat?” Daryl asked.

  “Left it with Judy… She likes the rattles on it.”

  “Sweet boy,” Carol whispered as she kissed his hair. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

  He hugged her back. He eventually dozed off leaning against her, and she smiled as Daryl hugged her from the other size and sighed sleepily. The feel of security that came from sleeping in the cars was apparently enough to have him let his guard down, rather than sitting up to protect her like he did the night before.

  Carol woke the next morning with her arm numb from the elbow down, where Carl was leaning against her. The sun was just rising above the trees and there was the barest hint of frost around the edges of the windshield. There were two dead walkers on the road that Maggie or Abe must have killed during the night.

  Daryl sighed in his sleep and shifted, his shoulder nudging her in between the shoulder blades. Carl began to stir and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

  “I’m gonna go check on Dad.” He whispered, and slipped quietly from the car.

  Daryl flinched in his sleep as the door shut and jerked awake. He looked down at her blearily, and she realised he hadn’t slept much.

  “Trouble sleeping?” She turned to face him.

  He hummed affirmatively.

  “Nightmares?” She asked, leaning her cheek on his shoulder.

  “Yeah. Did I wake you?” He murmured. Rosita was right, she mused, his voice was so husky she could die sometimes.

  “No, I don’t think so.” She returned.

  They sat in silence for a while. His hand crept up to toy with a hole in the sleeve of her jacket as they waited, neither of them willing to leave the relative warmth of the car to brave the chilly morning air.

  Finally, though, Carol’s rumbling stomach broke the silence and Daryl disentangled himself from her.

  “Gotta piss.” He offered by way of explanation.

  “I’ll go find us something to eat.” She said. “Don’t jostle that arm too much.” She reminded him.

  “Yess’m” He teased. He exited the car and headed for the trees.

  In all honesty, Daryl didn’t want to leave her side at all. As he trudged behind a large tree to relieve himself, he couldn’t ignore the residual warmth from her body that seeped through his jacket.

  He wasn’t sure about what had happened to her when she had been with Ty and the girls, only that Mika had nearly died, because Lizzie had become so volatile that Carol had had to put her down.

  Ty forgave her for Karen. They were closer than he had ever seen them, always stopping with an encouraging word or smile for one another, but at the same time, Carol was utterly broken.

  He wasn’t sure how to fix her.

  She smiled at him when he returned from the woods with a few squirrels dangling from a string, then frowned whilst she tried to work out how he’d managed to catch them.

  “Bob set snares last night.” He offered. She relaxed and took the squirrels from him, preparing to skin and gut them to cook for a lean breakfast.

  He looked around for something to do, but he was almost useless with his broken arm and it was starting to throb already.

  With a sigh, he began to build a small fire for the squirrels to be roasted over.

 

* * *

  They sat around whilst they planned their route.

  “Where are we even headed?” Glenn asked.

  “We need to find somewhere to stay during the worst of winter.” Maggie added.

  “We need to head to the city.” Carol suggested. “We have a better chance of finding supplies there.”

  “What about the walkers?” Daryl chimed in. “They’re worse in the cities an’ we’re down at least one fighter.” He gestured to his own broken arm.

  “I agree with Carol.” Sasha said.

  “Me too.” Said Bob and Tyreese.

  “What about Washington?” Asked Rosita. “Abe, Eugene? And Tara, I thought you were coming with?”

  “We ain’t gonna make it just on our own.” Abe said. “We need to regroup after winter and try again. Any chance we could tag along?” He asked Rick.

  “I don’t see why not. We should take a vote on where to go.” Rick replied.

  Daryl snorted. “We gonna vote?” He asked. The combination of pain and exhaustion had worn his patience right down, and on top of the unresolved conflict between them about Rick’s treatment of Carol, Daryl was spoiling for an argument. “Gonna re-establish the council, huh?”

  “Yes,” Rick replied evenly. “We’ll vote.”

  “An’ what if you don’ like what we got to say?” Daryl bit out. “Gonna leave?”

  “Daryl.” Carol murmured. “I’ll deal with Rick about that later.”

  “Like hell you will.” He snapped. “I ain’t gonna let him do anythin’ to you!”

  “He won’t.” She replied quietly.

  “I can see…” Rick began. “I can see we got a few issues to resolve… But we need to decide where we’re goin’ and get moving. We can talk on the road.”

  “Atlanta.” Carol said.

  “Atlanta.” Everyone echoed, except Rick and Maggie.

  “I have to find Beth.” She said.

  “We go that way,” Daryl pointed, “an’ it’ll take us back to the area we were in last time I saw her. We gotta find her ’fore we go.” He said.

  “Anyone else?” Rick asked. Nobody responded. “Aright then. We can take four cars, maybe five. Let’s find some working ones and go from there.”

  The group dispersed. Carol lingered with Daryl as he lurched to his feet.

  “Sorry for snappin’.” He said softly.

  “It’s okay.” She replied. “I’ll find you some more painkillers.”

  “Naw. They make me loopy an’ I gotta stay awake.” He disagreed.

  “Your job is to heal, Daryl. We can’t make it without you.”

  He sighed. “Can’t even drive… Fuck, I hate bein’ injured.”

  She rubbed his good arm. “Consider it compulsory rest.” She smiled. “You’ve earned it.”

  He followed her to the same pickup truck they’d slept in last night, now running and with gas in the tank, and climbed in beside her. She looked a little nervous behind the wheel of such an old fashioned truck, but when he patted her knee reassuringly she smiled at him.

His bad mood lifted, just a little.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues on their journey towards safety and Carol and Rick settle some things.

  

She took watch that night. They’d been on the road for a week now, and Daryl was starting to worry her. He’d been snappy and belligerent for a few days now, but she didn’t mind. She knew what it was like to be in pain. She knew how it felt to feel useless, and so his snark and grouchiness hadn’t upset her any.

  Recently, though, he’d been staring off into space more often than not. He refused food, saying that it should go to someone who was actually contributing, and she could see the effect hunger was having on his demeanor. She knew he wasn’t sleeping, either. She thought maybe living in such close confines had soured him of her presence, and so she volunteered herself for watch duty to give him some breathing room and let him sleep.

  “Carol?” It was Rick.

  She sighed internally, but gave him an uncertain smile. “I’m up here.” She called down from the top of the pickup.

  “Mind if I join you?” He stopped near the bed, ready to climb up.

  In response, she patted the spot next to her.

  He clambered up and settled beside her, hands clasped in his lap and head bowed. “Thank you for letting Carl sleep in there with you two.”

  “It’s nothing.” She said. “There’s enough room, and he’s no bother.”

  “He missed you.”

  “I was only gone for a day, Rick.”

  The silence stretched and she felt bad. She had missed him, believe it or not, and she worried that she had shut him down before he could get around to bringing up the discussion she knew they needed to have.

  “I did the wrong thing.” He croaked, looking down at his clasped hands. “I am so sorry I did that to you. Jesus, Carol.” He shook slightly.

  She blinked. Was he crying? “You did the wrong thing.” She murmured. “But maybe I did too.”

  “I left you out there on your own.” He moaned.

  “Rick, I can’t apologise for Karen and David. I did what I thought was right.” She said firmly. “But it plays in my mind, over and over, and I’ll never be able to forget it. I don’t blame you, you know.”

  “You don’t?” He asked skeptically. “I did you wrong because of me and my problems… I was worried you’d lose it like I did.”

  “You were scared for your children. I understood that.” She offered. “You did what you thought you had to to keep them safe. I couldn’t do that for Sophia, but I did for Mika and Judith and it’s just one more thing that’s piling up on my conscience… So I understand why you left me out there.”

  “I thought…” He swallowed thickly. “I thought, because you were so calm about it… I thought you’d gone cold, like Shane, or Carl. Carl, he came back. But I was worried you’d snapped, and I know you haven’t. You’re still Carol.”

  “Of course I am.” She smiled, then sobered. “Rick, I’m not sure I’ve forgiven you just yet… But I get it, okay? And I’m glad you’re alive.”

  “Can I…?” He asked awkwardly, extending one arm slightly.

  She hesitated before leaning into his side.

  “I know it’s not for me to decide,” Rick said leaning his cheek against her head. “But I want us to be friends again. Like it was before I left you out there. I screwed up and I’m so, so sorry… I love you, you know? You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met and I didn’t realise it until I messed us up.”

  “Oh, Rick,” She mumbled, wrapping an arm around him and discreetly wiping her eyes. “We _are_ friends. I’m still pissed at you, but I missed you and it hurt when you said you didn’t want me around.”

  He squeezed her. “I do want you around… You saved me, and us. You saved everyone. I thought Judy was dead.”

  “That was Tyreese and the girls. Not me.”

  “Mika told me that Lizzie tried to smother her. And then,” he laughed softly. “To hear her tell it, you appeared like some sort of fairy out of the forest or something and saved the day.”

  “She loves fairy tales.” Carol smiled. “Rick, I love those kids like they’re my own. Carl, Judith, Mika… All the others…” She trailed off. “I would do anything for them.”

  “I’m sorry.” He said again. “I wish I could take it back.”

  “You can’t.” She said, but she nuzzled into him and hugged him back.

  Three walkers came upon them during the night, but Carol hopped down and knifed them all without needing to raise the alarm.

  She and Rick sat and talked about what had happened since the day he sent her off. She had convinced herself that Rick was cold, unyielding, not to be trusted, but she truly understood his motives. He had left her on the side of the road to protect his children; she had killed two people, then one of those children she’d so desperately tried to keep safe.

  “I was scared I’d been wrong all along.” He confessed as the sky began to lighten in the east. “When you were so calm afterwards… I went crazy after Lori, I was afraid it proved that I was weak and it scared me that you could have done so much better since the start. Saved more people, been a better leader. You’re designed to lead, Carol… But when I realised that I panicked.”

  “Rick, I’m not a leader… I’m not!” She insisted when he shook his head. “I don’t think I could take that burden.”

  “You could.” He said. “But you won’t have to. Nobody will. We have a council again.”

  “What do you think’ll happen?” She mused. “I don’t want to live on the road again.”

  “I want to get restocked and find another place.” Rick said. “Somewhere safe.”

  “Y’all want me to take over?” Tyreese interrupted. “Go eat.”

  Rick jumped down off the roof of the pickup and held up a hand for Carol to take. She let him help her down, and then patted his arm in a friendly way. He nodded to Tyreese and went to wake Carl and Mika for breakfast.

  Carol opened the door and climbed into the cab. She placed a gentle hand on Daryl’s knee and shook him carefully. “Daryl.” She whispered.

  His eyes opened and he rolled his head to give her a listless look. “You a’ight?”

  “I’m fine.” She squeezed his leg. “Breakfast is ready.”

  “Ain’t hungry.” He mumbled and shut his eyes again.

  “Daryl.” She said again.

  “Go get somethin’ t’eat.” He mumbled. “You need to keep your strength up.”

  “So do you.” She said gently. “Come on.”

  “Jus’ go _away_ , Carol.”

  That stung. She realised her fear that he was getting sick of her company was correct, and so she let go of his knee and crawled backwards out of the cab.

  “Sorry for bothering you.” She said with a weak smile. “I’ll bring you some food anyway… In case you change your mind.”

  “S’okay.” He muttered and turned his face away, trying to get comfortable.

  A cold feeling settled in her stomach as she shut the door.

  Glenn was the only one keeping watch over the food that had been left for Carol and Daryl when she arrived at the little campfire they'd built on the tarmac.

  “Hey.” He said.

  “Morning.” She replied shakily.

  “What happened?” He asked, instantly concerned. “Are you okay?”

  “Uh huh… Just tired, I guess.” She sniffled.

  “And…?” He prompted.

  “I’m worried about Daryl.” She admitted. “He’s not right.”

  “Aw,” Glenn stood and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. She squawked but chuckled as he squeezed her. “He’ll be fine now that he’s got you back.” He wriggled and shook her a little, trying to make her laugh. It worked, and she hugged him back.

  “I missed you, Glenn.” She patted his cheek.

  “I missed you too… More than I realised, you know? We all just thought you were gone, and it sucked…” He sat back down on the road and held up her bowl of squirrel meat. She sat beside him, groaning as her body protested. “It was horrible, thinking everybody was dead, but the feeling when everyone showed up was just amazing.”

  “You and Maggie got out though. At least you were together.” She smiled gently.

  “We weren’t. She was gone by the time I woke up. Cell block A was completely wrecked and it was just me and Tara, and we met up with Abe and Rosita and Eugene not long after.”

  “That must have been horrible.” Carol sympathised.

  “Hey, we’re all back together now, right? The dream team.” He joked weakly, throwing a couple of feeble punches.

  She snickered.

  “Most of us, anyway.” He murmured.

  “We’re going to find Beth.” Carol said. “We will.”

  “Yeah.” Glenn said. “Daryl needs food. Don’t let him upset you, okay? He’s always been an asshole, this is no different to any other time you’ve seen him.”

  She swatted him playfully and took Daryl’s plate.

 

* * *

  The door cracked open and a bowl of squirrel meat appeared next to him.

  “Eat.” Carol commanded, hands on her hips. “Please.”

  “You should have it.” He said.

  “I’ve eaten already. Just a little bit, Daryl. A couple of bites.” She coaxed.

  “Don’t need your damn coddling!” He snapped suddenly. She jumped a little but stayed where she was. He breathed hard through his nose and eyed her angrily. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself outside the cab, lips pressed together. He sighed. “M’sorry.” He said. “I jus’… I can’t eat. Can’t sleep. I’m just wastin’ space and it’s bullshit.” He looked down for a moment. “Sorry for snappin’ at you.”

  “It’s okay.” She nodded. “Can I come in?”

  He patted the seat next to him and shifted the bowl to his lap.

  “You can’t eat?” She asked. “Not even a little?”

  “Tastes like sawdust. Can’t swallow it.”

  “It’s not exactly five-star,” She said dryly. “But if you don’t eat it’s going to take a long time for you to feel better.”

  He snorted. “I know that. Think I ain’t never been depressed before?” He quipped.

  “Just eat something then, smartass.” She shot back with a teasing look. “You know the drill.”

  “Y’gotta eat somethin’ too.” He bargained. “Can’t have you fadin’ away.”

  “Fine.” She said with a challenging raise of her eyebrow. She took a piece of the meat and put it in her mouth nodding towards his bowl.

  He chewed slowly, the meat feeling like pulp in his mouth. Squirrel wasn’t usually so bad, but it felt wrong in his mouth somehow. It didn’t taste like anything, and he struggled to swallow it. When he was finished, she nudged the bowl. He sighed but took another piece.

  Whilst he ate, she leaned over into the back seat and fished around for the half-filled water bottle she had stashed in there. Once she found it, she turned around again and slid back down in the drivers’ seat. Mika was approaching the window, and she opened the door to greet her.

  “Can I ride with you guys today?” She asked.

  “I guess so,” Carol shrugged. “Is everything okay?”

  “Judith keeps crying… I don’t think she likes driving very much.”

  “Poor thing…” Carol sighed. “Are we leaving soon?”

  “Glenn sent me to get Daryl’s bowl and then we’re going.” She confirmed.

  “Alright, well, brush your teeth before we go, okay?” Never mind the fact that they had no toothpaste, someone had found an unopened box of toothbrushes still in their packets. Everybody brushed their teeth with a little water, and it made them all feel a little more put-together. Carol hunted out both hers and Daryl’s, and they quickly scrubbed the taste of squirrel from their mouths and spat on the asphalt.

  Daryl felt a little better for having Carol back with him. He hadn’t mentioned it to her, but he’d been unable to sleep without her there until the sound of her voice had filtered down through the roof of the truck whilst she talked with Rick.

 

* * *

  “How’s about… I spy, with my little eye… something beginning with… C?” Daryl said.

  “Carol?” Mika tried.

  “Nope.”

  “Car?”

  “Nope.”

  “Colours?”

  “Nope.” He smirked at Carol over Mika’s head.

  “Uh…” Mika flailed. “Calculator?”

  “Nope.”

  “Can I have a hint?” She begged.

  “Nope.”

  “Confused? As in, me?” She pleaded.

  Daryl laughed outright at that. “Nope.”

  Mika fell silent, thinking hard.

  “California pines?” Carol tried.

  “Nope.”

  Daryl’s slump in mood seemed to have ended. After the Woodbury group had moved in, Daryl had become something of a hero among the children because of his hunting and walker-slaying prowess. Eventually, he had warmed up to them enough to show that he had a real soft spot for them, and Mika had used that to her full advantage to get out of Rick’s car where the cranky Judith grumped and cried all day.

  She had coaxed him into a game of ‘I Spy’, and the distraction was doing him good. Carol was relieved to see him acting almost normal, although she could see that every bump in the road was hurting his arm, and he had large dark circles under his eyes. The bruise across his cheekbone was beginning to go yellow, and the swelling had gone down in general from the beating he had taken before he had even reached Terminus. He had reluctantly let her inspect his ribs for breaks, and the size of the welts and bruises under his shirt had shocked her. Somehow, he had tolerated her leaning against them while she slept without letting on.

  “I give up.” Mika sighed.

  “Me too.” Carol added.

  “I’m jus’ messin’ with ya,” Daryl snickered. “It was ‘Carol’.”

  Mika gave an exasperated growl and threw her hands up in defeat. Daryl and Carol laughed.

  “Even though Daryl is _really bad_ at ‘I Spy’,” Mika said. “It’s way better in here with you guys that with Rick and Glenn and Maggie and Carl and Judith.”

  “Carl ain’t much fun, huh?” Daryl asked.

  Mika shrugged. “He’s all twitchy and he doesn’t like touching anyone… It gets pretty uncomfortable all crammed in there. There’s more room in this truck.”

  “He’ll get back to normal.” Carol said, “Just give him a while. Everybody’s been through some scary stuff and we all need a while to get used to it, right?” She patted Mika’s knee.

  The little girl suddenly looked close to tears. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Lizzie’s pills.” She whimpered.

  “It’s not your fault, sweetheart.” Carol soothed. “Sometimes people just get sick, and it happens.” She glanced in the rear-view mirror. Everybody was still following in their cars, except Abe and Eugene, who had hijacked another Army truck that sat far higher than usual cars and gave them a vantage point. They travelled ahead of Carol’s car, with Rosita and Tara sitting in the back, occasionally making faces at Mika when they pulled close enough.

  She’d told Daryl of how she and Tyreese had been collecting water when they’d heard Mika scream and Judith begin to howl. _When they’d found them, Lizzie had Mika pinned to the ground in a puddle of blood. Mika and been bucking and screaming as Lizzie loomed with her knife in hand, dripping with Mika’s blood. Tyreese had rushed in and hauled Lizzie off, shaking her until she dropped her weapon. The look in her eyes had given Carol chills. They were cold, flat, almost shark-like, and completely devoid of emotion. Mika lay sobbing, curled around her stomach, trying to staunch the slow but steady flow of blood that stained the earth around her._

_Judith had been trying to push herself up on her blanket, howling with terror._

_“It’s okay.” Lizzie had said, her sweet voice completely at odds with the bloody knife at her feet. “I didn’t hurt her brain. She’ll come back.”_

_“Lizzie…” Carol had whispered, as she pressed her folded shirt to Mika’s stomach wound. “What have you done?”_

_“You got here before I did Judith, but once Mika’s back you’ll see. Now we don’t have to worry about her any more, because she can’t die! Unless you kill her.”_

_The walkers had been drawn to the commotion, and began filtering through the gap n the fence. Lizzie brightened._

_“Oh, look! They’re coming to watch!”_

_“Ty, take Judy.” Carol had murmured lowly, trying not to catch Lizzie’s attention. “I’ll bring Mika in a moment. Go inside.”_

_Tyreese slowly released Lizzie, and scooped up the hysterical baby. He’d backed towards the house. The walkers were almost upon them, and Carol scooped Mika up under the knees and shoulders and staggered towards the house._

_“Carol, wait! You have to let her come back!” Lizzie had cried, rushing after them. “Carol!” When Carol didn’t stop, she turned to the snarling walkers. “Help me!” She pleaded with them. Carol stumbled up the stairs, tears running down her face. She had dumped Mika on the floor in the kitchen and scrambled to shut the door. She stifled a scream as she saw Lizzie running towards the walkers. One reached for her and sunk its teeth into her lower arm._

_The girl stopped in puzzlement, then tried to turn back when another bit her on the shoulder. She had let out a screech of pain, and Carol fumbled for her gun._

_The walkers began to overpower the screaming girl, as she begged them to stop._

_Carol had raised the gun in her shaking hand, and aimed. The gun went off with a bang, and her screams were silenced. The only sound was that of the walkers tearing into her body. After a beat, Mika had wailed in agony from the floor and Carol had slammed the door shut and run to her._

  “Carol!” Daryl’s shout snapped her back to reality as he leaned over and hauled on the steering wheel, swerving the car back into the middle of the road. She had lost focus and the car had been travelling at speed towards the ditch that ran alongside the tarmac.

  Abe pulled the Army truck over up ahead, and she indicated to let the others know she was pulling over. She clambered out of the pickup on shaky legs and dry-heaved, hunched double. Daryl bolted around the front as fast as he could and stood rubbing her back as she choked on sobs.

  “What the hell happened?” Abe barked as he climbed down. “Everyone alright?”

  “I’m okay,” She managed, waving him away. “But someone else needs to drive the pickup for a while.” She stood up and was a little surprised when, in front of everyone, Daryl put his arm around her waist and squeezed her comfortingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying it! There's some major Caryl coming up in the next couple of chapters... I might be convinced to post faster by some comments ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! I've been so busy I completely forgot about posting... My apologies!

 

They stayed on the road for six weeks. Everybody switched cars at least once in desperate need of new company, but there were no major conflicts. Daryl’s arm was on the verge of healing and he was itching to get out and take down some walkers or hunt. As it was, he was still restricted to light tasks or planning the route in the hope that by keeping his mind busy, his physical state might lose some importance to him.

  “Are we going to pass by any rivers any time soon?” Glenn asked. “We’re almost out of water again and none of these houses have wells.”

  Daryl was leaning over the table in the house they were in for the moment, poring over their maps. “We can take a detour, maybe. Lose half a day but if we gotta, we gotta.”

  “I’ll pass it on. Hey, uh…” Glenn stopped for a moment. “Are you, y’know, feeling better?”

  Daryl looked up at him, mouth hanging slightly open in surprise. “Uh, yeah. I guess.”

  Glenn let out a relieved breath. “It’s just, you’ve been kinda down and I was starting to get worried… That whatever happened was too much on you or something and I just wanted to check in with you, ’cause if you needed to, like, talk about anything or whatever… I mean, we’re friends right? So yeah.” Glenn ran out of air and his nervous rambling died away.

  Daryl smiled, just a little. “Yeah, man, we’re friends. Uh, thanks, I guess.”

  Glenn grinned. “So I’ll tell Rick and Abe we’re getting water.”

  “You do that.”

  “And I’m glad you’re okay… Really.”

  Daryl gestured with his splinted arm.

  “I mean,” Glenn tapped his own temple. “Up here.”

  Daryl snorted. “Getting’ there.”

  Glenn pondered that last statement as he trudged up the stairs to where Rick was wiping Judith down with a washcloth in the bath. They had almost run out of water, but what little they had was being used for washing up. He’d seen the way Daryl had hit a slump, unwilling to eat, despondent about his perceived uselessness, but he seemed to get better with Carol’s presence. He was still a little depressed, not back to his usual self, but he seemed to be improving as his arm healed and the prospect of returning to his usual activities neared.

  He could see the way that taking Daryl’s worries on was simultaneously helping and harming Carol.

  One the one hand, he knew Carol was still traumatized by her own actions and experiences since she had killed Karen and David, and she was reluctant to sort through her own mind whilst Daryl was so affected. The evidence was in the way dark circles encircled her eyes and the night terrors that caused her to walk the hallways of the houses they lingered in. Daryl was often unable to sleep either, and she often stayed up with him, depriving herself of sleep for his sake. He worried that the effort she was putting into Daryl was draining her of her ability to maintain her cool state.

  But he also knew that worrying about Daryl was causing her even more stress, and with his improvement Carol’s mood had lightened, letting her smile and tease without the forced cheer she adopted when Daryl was almost paralyzed with guilt and despondency. He knew they were good for each other.

  “We’re taking a detour for water.” He informed Rick, wriggling his fingers at a gleeful Judith, who splashed and burbled with excitement as Rick carefully poured water over her head, washing her hair with some baby shampoo they’d picked up along the way.

  “Okay. Can you tell Carol and Abe while I sort out this little monster?” He said the last part with a growling voice and splashed his fingers in the water, making Judith squeal and grab for them.

  “Sure.” Chuckling at Judith, he jogged back down the stairs.

  Carol was helping Carl and Rosita load the cars with what little they’d unpacked.

  “We’re making a detour for water. There’s a river we can stop at.” He informed them.

  “Ooh, a real wash!” Carol exclaimed.

  Carl shuddered. “It’s gonna be cold.”

  “But _I’ll_ be clean.” Rosita joined in.

  “Did somebody say ‘clean’?” Maggie asked, coming down the steps to the front yard, carrying sleeping bags and looted blankets from the house. “I feel like I’ve heard that word before, but I ain’t too sure on the meaning.”

  Everyone snickered. “I think a nice bracing dip might help perk everyone up.” Carol continued. “Let’s get packed and get going!”

* * *

  They had been making a meandering path back to Atlanta, taking the back roads to avoid both traffic jams and other groups. In what would have been a two, three day journey pre-turn, they had hopped from house to house, sleeping in the cars when houses were unsuitable. In six weeks, they had finally almost made it there and the walkers were becoming denser, although still manageable. The plan was to find some larger vehicles, stock up on supplies, and then travel as far as they could away from any cities before attempting to establish another permanent stronghold.

  They were still looking for signs of Beth, but as each day passed the chances of her being alive and them finding her decreased until they were only looking out of a sense of duty rather than because they believed they would find her.

  Daryl took his splint off during week seven, without explanation. Carol didn’t react, except to rub the line in his skin where the bandage had rubbed with a gentle fingertip and remind him not to overdo it.

  That night, it was a little achy, but not too bad due to his careful use of it. Despite his frustration, he was well aware that further damaging it would set his healing back and possibly limit the entire limbs’ future use. When Carol curled into his side, as had become the norm, he laid both arms around her and let her inspect the arm. It was growing ever colder, and the extra warmth he provided simply by being able to fully enclose her in his arms made the nights more tolerable. He liked the warm weight of her body snuggled against him under the blankets, despite the awkward position in the car, with him leaning against the back of the seat and Carol tucked up against his chest, half on his lap. Without his arm strapped across his chest, though, he wriggled around until his back was against the door and one leg against the back of the seat.

  “C’mere.” He held out his arms.

  She crawled over until she was curled between his legs, dragging their blankets with her. He wrapped his arms around her and hummed in comfort. She pressed closer and after a moment slipped her cold hands between his angel-wing vest and his shirt, trying to warm her fingers. He hissed and arched back a little, trying to evade the chilled points seeping through his shirt. She made a mewling noise of protest and snuggled even closer, and he sighed with a chuckle and let her have her way.

  She nuzzled against him, her fingers curling a little as heat seeped into them. The coolness of her hands pressed into his chest, through his shirt, and he shuddered. The darkness pressed in closely in the near-darkness of the cab, with the blackout curtains covering the windows to avoid attracting walkers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted up his body, gently raking her fingernails through his hair. His heartbeat sped up and shivers raced up his spine at the sensation.

  She pressed her cheek into the space between his neck and shoulder and he realised how cold she was, even as her warm breath played across his throat.

  “Y’okay?” He whispered.

  She made a noise and pressed her lips to his throat. He froze. She ran her palms down over his chest and pushed herself away slightly.

  “Sorry.” She whispered back, looking unsure. “I’m really cold.” She wrapped her arms around herself, still sitting in between his thighs.

  “S’what you get for swimmin’ in fuckin’ winter.” He scolded lightly and drew her back into his embrace.

  She poked his chest gently. “You swam too,” She groused. “And _you’re_ downright toasty.”

  He chuckled low in his chest, letting her arrange herself comfortably now that the weird, charged feel had left the air between them. “Bath was worth it.” He shrugged, deliberately displacing her slightly. She grumbled at him and settled against him again.

  “Sorry for getting all touchy-feely before.” She murmured.

  “S’okay.” He rubbed her back with his bad hand, feeling and assessing the twinge in his arm. “Wasn’t sure where you were goin’ with it, was all.”

  She gave a self-conscious twitter. “Neither was I.” She admitted.

  He sighed and rubbed his arm, still holding her. She sat up again and pulled back so that his arms dropped away. He was unsure if he’d offended her until she took his sore arm and eased the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow, gently rotating it from side to side, running her fingers over the slight bump in the bone, evident only to the touch, beneath the muscle.

  “Is it hurting?”

  He felt something in him give at the look she gave him. Her big blue eyes scrutinized him with gentle concern and her cool fingers danced over his forearm and he met her gaze and couldn’t look away.

  “’Lil bit.” He answered honestly.

  She traced the area again. “I wish I could do something.”

  “You can.” He said. She looked at him, her eyes flicking down and then back up a little apprehensively. He snickered. “Pervert. What’s gotten into you?”

  “More like what _hasn’t_ …” She grumped.

  He spluttered. “Holy shit!” He laughed as she clapped a hand over her own mouth and looked at him with mortification and teasing in equal measure.

  “Oh my God!” She squeaked. “Oh my God.” She fell against him, shaking with smothered laughter. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that!”

   He hugged her against him as they both laughed almost silently.

  “Missed this.” He mumbled once they both calmed down, only succumbing to the occasional giggle every now and again.

  “Me too.” She wiped the tears of mirth off her cheeks.

  He rubbed her back and smiled a little to himself as she sighed.

  “What were you going to say?” She asked. “About your arm?”

  “Was wonderin’ if you knew how to soften up the bandage any. It rubs a little but I reckon I might need’a leave it on if I’ma do anythin’ physical for a while.”

  “I think I can find something to put under it… Some felt or something?”

  “Would be good. Thanks.”

  She nuzzled his throat again but with none of the loaded tension of before. “Goodnight.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

  “Sweet dreams.” He replied.

* * *

  The next house was tiny, but serviceable. Carol ended up crammed on the sofa with Rosita and Tara, with Judith sitting on the sofa between Carol’s legs. She was balancing her plastic plate on one knee, holding Judith around the middle with one arm to stop her squirming off the couch whilst she tried to scoop up the cold tinned spaghetti with her free hand.

  Maggie and Glenn were sitting side-by-side on the floor, Carl was cross-legged leaning against the end of the sofa, occasionally tugging on Judith’s toes to make her laugh as he ate. Rick and Daryl were keeping watch whilst Abe and Michonne looked at the maps spread in the middle of the floor. Eugene sat in his usual silence and studied his meager dinner with an impassive face.

  “Mika, honey?” Carol called. “Are you okay in there?”

  “Uh huh!” She called back softly from the kitchen. “I think I’ve found some more tins in here…”

  “Come and eat, sweetheart, we’ll go through them after.” Carol replied.

  Mika came through and accepted her plate before sitting down next to Carl. He nudged her with his elbow playfully and she giggled as the quiet chatter resumed in the room.

  Michonne caught Carol’s eye and nodded towards them, heads bowed together, and mouthed ‘sweet’ at her. Carol beamed back fondly.

  Judith reached for the bottle Mika had been warming for her with ‘gimme’ hands. Carol obliged, placing her empty plate by her feet and helping the infant hoist the bottle so she could drink.

  Rick came in, shivering at the cold. Everybody was wrapped up in as many layers as they had available, but the chill still seeped in. It was unspoken but accepted that everybody would end up sleeping in a pile on the floor, trying to share as much body heat as possible.

  “Is Daryl okay?” Carol asked him as he rubbed his hands, trying to get some warmth into them.

  “He’s doing one last sweep of the fence before he comes in.” Rick replied, placing his hand on top of Carl’s head for a moment as he stopped next to him.

  The fences were flimsy, more decorative than anything. They were the sort of fences that kept children out of swimming pools, but would probably buckle under the weight of more than a couple of walkers. It seemed to them that the walker population had decreased over time, whether by the hands of other small groups or natural causes like decay, and the small neighborhood was far enough from any city that there weren’t many walkers about.

  Rick took a now-full Judith and bounced her on his knee, smiling and cooing at her as she grabbed at his beard and giggled tiredly. “Is everybody okay for the night? It’s too cold to split up.”

  The remaining members of the original group were used to piling up like so many puppies in the cold months; their search for safety after the fall of Herschel’s farm had required them to conserve all and any resources, including precious body heat.

  Abe, Rosita, Eugene and Bob eyed the rest of them, a little baffled by their complete lack of concern at sleeping in a bundle, but Tyreese and Sasha had grown used to the lack of privacy at the prison and merely shrugged.

  Daryl stomped in, rubbing his palms briskly against his pants to warm them. “All clear out there.” He grunted.

  “I suggest we all turn in.” Rick said.

  “We should get some sleep,” Carol agreed. “We should get on the road with sunup and try get to the city by tomorrow night.”

  In reply, Daryl turned off the lantern, plunging them all into darkness.  

  Carol felt Rosita get up and shuffle her way over to Abraham, and Daryl quickly slipped into her vacated seat, carrying their blankets. Mika wriggled up off the floor and climbed over him, squeezing into the space between him and Carol, and he threw his arm over Carol’s shoulders, effectively squishing the girl between them to keep her warm. Once their blankets were arranged over them, he sighed and shut his eyes.

  The sounds of whispers and people shuffling around lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review and tell me what you think! It lines up with my own post-series arc called 'The Farm' that has twenty-five or so one-shots in it, all set on a farm that they turn into their own little community. This is pretty much the story of how they got there.


End file.
